Addressing All You Guys
by Just Cy
Summary: Ok, this is just a peice of crap about the mews getting fed up with their guys and venting. Thinking about it now, there are a million better ways I could've done this, and maybe one day I'll re-write it in one of them, but for now, have a sense of humor


**Been kinda down, and it's showing in what will be next updates (that I think I will re-write) and figured a nice parody would get me in a better mood, of course, last time I tried to make a parody it turned out depressing as all get out…hmm…maybe this wasn't the best idea…**

**I don't own TMM **

Ryou, Pai, Masaya, Kish, and Tart all were waiting anxiously for their dates to come from the downstairs of the café. They had been told that the girls were getting ready, but they kept hearing shouts, and yelps, and groans of pain.

"Gee, what are they doing up there? Killing each other?" Tart exclaimed, annoyed at the amount of time this was taking, they had to be to this banquet hall in half an hour.

"Give them time," Keiichiro said, walking in with glasses of water, "It takes girls a long time to get ready for something like this," he said this with a knowing look that no one dared to question.

Ichigo led down the other mews, "Bout time," Ryou commented, he got a death glare from the five girls in the room. Keiichiro shook his head and sighed, but started to leave the room.

"Well, it _did_ take forever," Kish defended the blonde café owner. Ichigo pulled Masha out of her clutch and whispered something to the little puffball, it nodded happily after giggling and started playing music.

Ichigo started to sing,_ "_Ouch, Ouch, Ouch," the other girls looked as confused as the guys.

"Why does she keep saying ouch?" Pai asked, just as baffled as everyone else.

"It's time for me to say this, addressing all you guys," she started.  
"Except for all the drag queens, who deserve a Nobel prize," Mint kicked in with a smile at Keiichiro, she had caught on to what was going on.  
Zakuro nodded, and picked up, "But the straight guys, they don't realize, what we go through every day."  
"And it's a lot," Pudding chipped in.  
"Now it's time for all us females to remind you just in case you all forgot," Ichigo took it up again.  
"The seven things guys don't have to do," the four who had already piped in sang in unison.  
"Shave legs," Mint started, touching her toes, and bringing her hand up her leg until she was in an upright position again  
"Give birth," Zakuro contributed, putting a hand on her stomach, and looking like she was about to faint.  
"Aunt flow," Ichigo continued, putting a hand to her lower abdomen, looking around nervously.  
"Wear skirts," Pudding sang out, ruffling the dress she was wearing.  
"Wax armpits," Lettuce finally said, raising an arm, and mimicking the movement.  
"Hey it hurts!" they all said, including Keiichiro, which earned several odd looks from the other guys.  
"Wear pantyhose," Pudding complained, lifting her dress to adjust the stockings she was wearing.  
"And paint your toes, too," Lettuce sang, bringing her foot out.  
"High heels," Ichigo, pulled at her shoe, and nearly fell over.  
"Pluck brows," Mint rubbed her eyebrow at this addition of hers.  
"Skip meals," Zakuro said, and licked her lips and turned away.  
"Count pounds," Ichigo added in agreement, mirroring Zakuro's acting.  
"Some girls have to carry heavy mounds," Pudding said, pointing to Zakuro's breasts.  
"We're way past seven now," Lettuce said, looking at the other girls.  
"But I'll keep going anyhow," they all sang.  
"Uncomfy thongs," Mint said, rubbing her hip.  
"Tight bras," Ichigo built off of that, pulling at her strapless bra.  
"Tampons," Lettuce said, just blushing.  
"Blow our money on beauty salons," Mint went on, looking through her purse frantically for some money.  
"Flat iron burns," Zakuro added, pulling up some of her hair to reveal a nasty scar.  
"And health concerns from hair dye fumes," Lettuce said, fanning the air.  
"And the reason why," Ichigo started the line, looking at Masaya.  
"We do these crazy things," Mint continued, looking at Kish.  
"That we do," Pudding sang, her gaze directed at Tart.  
"Is we do it for you," Lettuce sang softly, looking at Pai.  
"Sometimes were hard to deal with," Zakuro said, nodding her head, looking at Ryou.  
"That we can't deny," the others piped in with her.  
"Just think of what we go through," Lettuce sang.  
"See that's the reason, why," Ichigo sang with a smile at Masaya.  
"We Shave legs," Mint did the same movement as before.  
"Give birth," and Zakuro mimicked her previous move.  
"Aunt flow," Ichigo also copied.  
"Wear skirts," Pudding twirled in her dress this time.  
"Wax armpits," Lettuce rolled her shoulders.  
"Hey it hurts!" this time Keiichiro stayed quiet.  
"Wear pantyhose," Pudding pulled her skirt completely up, causing everyone to gasp.  
"And paint your toes, too," Lettuce tried to divert everyone else's attention.  
"Uncomfy thongs," Mint pulled at the lining of her underwear from under her dress and the end of the note was followed by a snap.  
"Tight bras," Ichigo once again pulled at her bra.  
"Tampons," Lettuce blushed once more.  
"Blow our money on beauty salons," Mint pulled out several dollars and just threw them to the ground.  
"Flat iron burns," Zakuro didn't show her scar, just touched her hand to its spot.  
"And health concerns from hair dye fumes," Lettuce pinched her nose.  
"And the reason why," Ichigo smiled.  
"We do these crazy things," Mint sang  
"That we do," Pudding continued.  
"Is we do it for you," Lettuce and Zakuro finished together.

"And they didn't even go into make-up," Keiichiro said when the music ended.

**Ok, so it's a piece of crap, but, hey, it's fun ;) I don't own the 7 Things Parody, that's VenetianPrincess's.**


End file.
